


S.H.E.R.L.O.C.K

by Keepoffthegrass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Government Experiments, Other, Science Experiments, labs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a hybrid created for the governments use. Mycroft made sure he imprinted on him. John disagrees with how he's treated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The click click click of the umbrellas tip echoed off the white walls of the white hall that the umbrellas owner and a lab-coated man marched down, like the heartbeat that the pin striped suit would never reveal.  
  
“You said you wanted to know when it was waking up sir” lab coat said.  
  
“It is imperative that I am there, everybody else must stay out of sight do you understand?” umbrella man asked, his tone suggesting that he was used to people doing what he said.  
  
“I understand. The door is set to open once it is fully awake so you can be alone” lab coat ran a key card through the thick door in front of them then stepped aside for umbrella man to go in.  
  
It was a surprisingly small room, not as glaringly bright white as the halls but still light. Most of the space was taken up by a large upright container like a giant test tube in the centre of the room where a humanoid shape twitched in a liquid membrane.  
  
Umbrella man stood in front of it gazing up in satisfaction at its perfect proportions. As he placed a hand on the glass intelligent eyes shot open and the door swung back with a smooth swoosh, spilling viscous liquid and creature out onto the floor and into umbrella man's waiting arms.  
  
“There there relax, I'm not going to let you fall. You're safe with me” umbrella man shushed as he helped the stumbling man into a chair. “You've just been born it is natural to need help” he added with a smile as he wrapped a blanket around the body.   
  
Watching on the cameras in an adjacent room the team of scientist high fived. They had been successful this time.


	2. 2

The man-creature was coming along splendidly and umbrella man and the scientists couldn’t have been happier. He had been moved from the lab where he had been 'born' to a small but cosy-ish room that had everything that was truly needed. That is to say a bed, two chairs, a desk and a tiny en suite bathroom. As it only had one floor- to- ceiling glass side the effect was more like a flat screen wall-mounted TV than a fish tank.  
Umbrella man had devoted two whole weeks of his valuable time personally teaching him how to dress and eat and now they were onto the alphabet. There would be some healthy bonuses come Christmas he thought as it really was remarkable how quickly he was learning, and just as well too as he had discovered he had no tolerance or patience for child rearing.  
  
“A for apple. Why don't you try saying it?”  
  
“Ap pull”  
  
“Close enough” umbrella man smiled indulgently then rose to put the book away, pleased at the reassuring click of his umbrella and even more pleased with the way the humanoid followed him like a shadow.  
  
“Time for your bed I think” umbrella man declared. He waited until the creature had pulled the covers up before announcing that tomorrow he would be meeting someone new.  
  
….....................................................................................................................................  
  
“All of your skills will be invaluable Doctor Watson” Umbrella man informed the compact fair haired individual. “Scientists aren't really doctors, they can create but they don't care and most doctors haven't got 14 weeks army training behind them! You can keep it healthy and protect it, from enemies inside as well as out...” Umbrella man stopped and looked at Watson shrewdly “I've been told your loyalty to Queen and country is first rate; you come highly recommended by Major Sholto”  
  
“I won't let you down Mr Holmes, I can promise you that” Watson stood firm meeting Holmes' gaze with one that was honest and frank.  
  
Mr Holmes must have been satisfied with what he saw for he walked him to the creatures room and told him to say hello to Sherlock. Looking down at the papers he had been given earlier Watson read: Species Hybridization Engineered (for) Reliable Logical Ordering (of) Collected Knowledge-SHERLOCK. Fancy for sure but Watson had no idea what it meant.  
  
“Hello Sherlock. My name is John and I'm your doctor”  
  
The tall slim dark haired man cocked his head to one side then the other.  
“Ap pull”  
  
“What? Oh apple” John had missed breakfast so had slipped the fruit in his pocket in the hope of eating it during a break. He reached into his lab coat and held it out “Do you want it?”  
  
“We're in the early stages of language I'm afraid” Mr Holmes explained as Sherlock went to his side. “You can have it if you want it Sherlock” the long arm that was quickly extended withdrew as Mr Holmes said but only if he knew the right word to ask for it.  
  
Even John wasn't sure what he meant. Surely he didn't expect manners from something that had been created in a lab?  
  
“Is it ok if I take a look at you Sherlock?” John put the apple down and opened his bag.  
  
Sherlock looked at Holmes who nodded. “It will be just like the film I showed you remember? You're perfectly safe, I'm here with you”  
  
John checked his eyes and ears and throat and listened to his chest after warming up his stethoscope. He got out his tool for testing reflex and sent a questioning glance Holmes' way who responded by telling Sherlock to recite the alphabet. By the time John had hit his knee he had gotten to D. He kicked out as strong as a horse then held his leg with a deeply offended expression.  
  
“Perfectly sound reflexes that's for sure! He's fine, in rude health even. All seems normal...it's unbelievable. I don't understand how-”  
  
“And that's why you are a doctor and not a scientist” Mr Holmes smiled smugly as he dimmed the lights. “Time to get ready for bed Sherlock, you have been very good today; you may have the apple” As Sherlock brushed his teeth Holmes explained to John that he had to leave for a while and this was the easiest way to do so “...it has no concept of time beyond light and dark and what I tell it”


	3. 3

John scrubbed a hand through his hair with a yawn as he made his way to Sherlock's room (cell as he thought it, if he was being honest) two days after Holmes announced that he was going to be away for awhile.  
He stood for a bit gazing in at the glass as the occupant had his back turned but it wasn't long before he was joined by a tall woman, attractive in a severe way.  
  
“Magnificent isn't he?” she said smugly.  
  
“I'm sorry but I don't think we've met?”   
  
“Dr Stapleton, Ann. I basically made Sherlock” she answered with an outstretched hand.  
  
“John Watson. Dr but not that kind of doctor” he shook her hand with a smile. “So...species hybridization. Can I ask what...?”  
  
“Well human of course, that goes without saying. Horse, bird, wolf...we chose for stamina, intelligence, problem solving... And a degree of submissiveness is necessary, plus the ability to imprint was vital”  
  
“How come he looks so, well normal?” John couldn't help asking.  
  
“I could tell you but I'd have to kill you”  
  
“Fair enough” he laughed “I probably wouldn't understand anyway”  
  
“Believe me it didn't happen over night. Maybe one day I'll show you the reject lab” she winked as she keyed in an access code and entered, John following behind.  
  
“Mycroft?” Sherlock whirled around in an instant as soon as the door clicked shut.  
  
“I'm sorry he's not here” John informed him.  
  
“Mycroft?!” Sherlock repeated.  
  
“If you want to talk about it Sherlock we'll have to crack on with your lessons” John firmly told him before explaining to Dr Stapleton that he was only just beginning to learn language.  
  
“His voice is different then I imagined it would be...are you doing a physical on him today?”  
  
“I was going to yes”  
  
“Would you mind if I did it? We don't often get hands-on past the initial creation stage and I've been dying to see him”  
  
“Um I guess that would be alright, sure” John stood out of the way in a corner while Stapleton went through an extremely thorough examination complete with running commentary.  
  
“Eyes fully functional if a little unusual colour-wise. Good teeth, cheekbones perhaps a touch too high? Maybe a little horsey looking after all hmm?” she laughed over her shoulder at John.  
  
“Do you fancy getting a coffee later?” she casually asked as she drew some blood.  
  
“Are you asking me out?” John queried.  
  
“My technique is a bit rusty I know, but yes I was actually”  
  
“Ok. Yes , I'd like that” John smiled.


	4. 4

John went with a whistle to Sherlock's room. He was feeling rather chipper since going on a couple of dates with Anne and Sherlock had come on in leaps and bounds with his reading etc.

"Where's Mycroft?" Sherlock asked him as he had asked every day since learning how to express himself.

"He had to work somewhere for a bit"

"When will he be back? He is coming back isn't he? "

John frowned and decided to take Sherlock's pulse and blood pressure. It was irresponsible of Holmes to get Sherlock to imprint on him and then leave, it was clearly causing him distress.  
"Of course he is. He'll be back soon I'm sure. Tell you what I'll try and call him and find out"

John scribbled down the readings then left to ring Holmes.

"Morning Dr Watson. Fancy having a cheeky snog in the store cupboard?" Dr Stapleton accosted him.

"You are a bad influence Dr Stapleton!" John answered with a grin. "You'll give Sherlock ideas if you aren't careful"

"Won't actually; Mr Holmes had us take out reproductive urges. He said it would distract Sherlock too much"

"Distract him from what?"

"I don't know, government stuff, keeping the public safe? It's not my job to ask those kinds of questions" she shrugged unconcerned where as John felt a burning curiosity.

"Centuries of breeding, passing along sexual instincts and you're saying you deleted it like that?" he clicked his fingers and looked unconvinced.

"Well I don't know, it may not have worked after all. You should leave a dirty mag in his room and see what happens" she winked, blew a kiss then sauntered off.  
As it turned out Sherlock flicked through it briefly then returned it to John the next day saying he 'must have left it behind' and Anne crowed over what a genius she was until John kissed the smug look off her face.

***  
John was worried. Sherlock was picking at his food and starting to pace in circles like big cats in the zoo. Mycroft didn't seem to know when he would be returning and John honestly didn't know what he was supposed to do. No one was in any danger here so he had no need of his military background-that left his medical training and right now, Sherlock, his patient, needed help of some sort.

"Do you want to play a game?"

000

As Mycroft Holmes un hurriedly walked the corridor, umbrella click-clacking in time, he became aware of a raucous racket of pig grunts and dog barks followed by laughter. Entering Sherlock's room he found him playing cards with John.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock stood up so fast his chair fell over making Holmes tut. As Sherlock advanced towards him he held up a hand to halt him.

"Don't touch me. You'll wrinkle my suit" he patted his head once then withdrew asking why no one had cut its hair.

John had said he had no experience with curly hair so was waiting for someone who did. Mycroft counted to five in his head and said he would do it himself.

"Dr Watson tells me you are a very good reader Sherlock" he conversed as he stood behind Sherlock and effectively sheared him.

"Yes" he looked over to John's badge "Dr John h Watson. Bunch of random letters. ..access to section 13 only" he read.

"How about that sign on the wall?" Mycroft asked as he ruffled his fingers through Sherlock's hair to remove any loose short strands.

"Smoking is prohibited in this building" Sherlock smoothly intoned.

"Very good! I am impressed. You can enjoy some books I want you to read tomorrow. And your hair is much better I think, lets keep it this way. Dr Watson I would like a word. Sherlock go to sleep"

Sherlock looked at John and bit his lip.

"As his doctor I decided that it wasn't good for his health to mess up his body clock like that. Not to mention he learnt the time with postman pat, read my watch one day and told me people don't go to bed at four"

Mycroft bristled but inclined his head towards Sherlock "Of course, sleep when ever you wish"

000  
"That is the last time I will see you playing animal snap or any other game with it" Mycroft informed John in his office.

"He was missing you and it was adversely affecting him! I was only trying to take his mind off things"

"Be that as it may it is not a child as I believe you think it. It is a highly intelligent and expensive piece of government property and you aren't paid to make the rules, you are paid to follow them!"

"Next time I'll chuck in a chew toy and a rubics cube then"

"Remember your place Watson!" Mycroft coldly ground out before dismissing him and calling in Dr Stapleton.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn, non consensual touching for science!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on my pants phone if it looks funny...

"Yes I suppose taking semen samples would be useful. Certainly a more cost effective way of producing more, all be it more time consuming. You have my permission to proceed" Holmes concluded his business with Dr Stapleton and turned his attention to signing forms and catching up on the camera footage of Sherlock.

***

The next morning he took a large pile of books into Sherlock's room, where he found him sitting at the desk and staring moodily through the glass pane.

"Here are those books I was telling you about. Plenty there to keep you busy and later I'll personally teach you languages. You would like that wouldn't you? , spending time with me?" he asked as he set the books down, pleased with Sherlock's fierce nodded assent.

"I didn't like it, when you went away. Did you leave because of something I did?"

"No Sherlock. I just have to work a lot and sometimes I have to work away from here. Hopefully in the future you can help me with some work, alright? If you have any questions about the books then ask, I'll be back later and we can have lunch together"

000

"Nice bit of light reading eh? Perfect if you're having trouble sleeping I'm sure" John snorted as he glanced at the books : law, politics, anatomy, chemistry and other branches of science. "I can help with the medical stuff but the rest forget it"

"I need specimens to dissect to properly learn" Sherlock confided with gleaming eyes. "Why do you think Mycroft wants me to learn all this? He said something about me helping him work but I didn't understand...Explain this to me!" he thrust an anatomy book at John with rapt attention.

***  
Sherlock devoted two weeks to the knowledge of anatomy, cutting up dead animals that John sometimes got hold off and body parts from his friend Mike down at St Barts morgue. 

"I'll ask Mycroft if you can come down there. A human corpse is a rare opportunity for you..." John was telling Sherlock about a John Doe that Mike was letting him look at when Ann came in with a urine pot.

"Talking about anatomy? Jolly good, I'm here for a little anatomy lesson of my own" she smirked before telling Sherlock to drop his jogger bottoms.

"I don't want to" he replied holding the grey fleecey material tightly.

"What are you doing Ann?" John asked her.

"Baby Sherlock's obviously. Think of the possibilities John! Now Sherlock I won't ask you again, Mycroft's orders after all! Don't worry I have soft hands, just ask Dr Watson"

***

Mycroft wouldn't allow them to leave but he had had the body collected and given them a lab room to themselves. John watched Holmes watching Sherlock and felt angry. He felt violated by what Dr Stapleton had done so he could only imagine how Sherlock must feel but he didn't know if he should try and talk to him about it or act like the whole thing had never happened. He was brought to reality by Mycroft clapping and looked up to see an almost proud look on his face. Sherlock had correctly deduced that the man had died of bowel cancer.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serbian words come from an app on my phone, 50 languages. If it's wrong please do tell me!   
> As always lol, it would be so nice to read a comment-I appreciate the kudos and bookmarks but help me to make your reading experience better! what do you hate what do you like etc etc. thanks x

It was raining. Sherlock's room had no windows (unless one counted the three glass sides) so it could not be heard but across the way, the equally glassy room where a small team of white coats milled about, had a window at the back and it was through this that Sherlock was watching the rain.  
At precisely one Mycroft Holmes struggled in with a little difficulty, carrying umbrella, metal ruler and two bowls of alarmingly green watercress soup. His 'what could be nicer than some healthy soup and Serbian?' was met with silence. He stood with raised brow until Sherlock offered a brief and hesitant smile, then sat down at the desk gesturing for Sherlock to do the same.

Sherlock's attention was fleetingly pulled away from the rain when Mycroft tapped the ruler across his knuckles.

"Focus Sherlock. Your pronunciation was incorrect"

Several more mistakes followed and Mycroft sighed loudly and heavily. Sherlock one learnt in half the time of Sherlock two...  
He brought the ruler down hard when he heard wrong word order and bad pronunciation, Sherlock's indrawn breath making him look up and into a face that was oddly blank; none of the hurt or anger a person would exhibit. As empty and accepting as a dog being trained. Not human despite how he mostly resembled one.

"Boli me ruka" Sherlock said as he flexed his fingers.

Mycroft laughed surprised. The skin had broken letting scarlet slip free. Holmes fetched the small first aid kit from the bathroom and cleaned it up.

"I apologise for my temper Sherlock, I just want you to be perfect. With focus and suitable motivation I know you can be"

Sherlock cocked his head on one side and looked mildly confused.   
Mycroft wondered if the government had made a mistake.

"Zelis li jos supe?" he asked. The thing was done now, might as well try and make the best of it. As long as he didn't end up like Sherlock one everything would be fine. 

"Ne, ne zelim vise" Sherlock replied flawlessly.

"See? I knew you could do it" Mycroft hovered a hand over Sherlock's shoulder, debating on giving a proud squeeze. He decided against it and with drew leaving Sherlock watching the far-away rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boli me ruka-my hand hurts  
> zelis...supe-do you want some more soup  
> ne. ..vise-no, I don't want anymore


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All on my phone now until I can get new laptop of some description, not too bad but it doesn't seem to centre up stars etc for time lapses...

"What happened to your hand?" John asked the next time he saw Sherlock.

"Mycroft hit me"

"He what? Why?!" 

Sherlock shrugged "My Serbian wasn't very good. He said he wants me to be perfect but I'm not sure what he means...am I ill?"

John rubbed his right temple with a light sigh "What makes you say that?"

"Why else would I need doctors poking me around all the time? Although I don't know why Dr Stapleton..." he broke off with a blush and John felt a swell of pity for him.

"No you aren't ill, I just do tests to make sure you stay that way. I-" John didn't get to finish that sentence as his pager informed him to go to Holmes office immediately.

"I have to go but I'll pop in and see you later yeah? Maybe we can play animal snap again or something"

 

...

As John expected he was given strict instructions to say nothing when Sherlock asked questions, and a reminder that animal snap and other card games had no place in that room.  
He was so angry that he called in sick a day after, pretending he had caught flu and would need a week off to be on the safe side.

***  
When he came back the mousey tech girl told him that Sherlock had been pacing and picking at the skin around his nails, classic signs of unhappiness seen in caged animals.

"Thank you Molly. I'll go and check on him now"

"I'm glad you're back Dr Watson" she whispered "You're the only one who seems to care. The others just see Sherlock as a lab rat, an intriguing experiment"

"What about you? What do you think?" John asked.

"I don't think you have to have 100% human dna to be human" she solemnly replied.

 

"Hello Sherlock. I hear you aren't doing so good, hurting yourself even. Can I see?" John gestured to his bloody fingers warily. Sherlock had a slightly wild look in his eyes that he had never seen before, he found himself remembering an article he'd read about how a wolf crossed with a dog was much more dangerous then a pure wolf.  
"I'm sorry I haven't been here. I got sick" he explained in a low voice while he cleaned Sherlock's fingers. "You shouldn't do this, you could get an infection. What's that you're learning now?" he nodded towards the book open on the desk.

"Geography. This is London, it looks nice doesn't it? The sunset is almost purple! Apparently it rains a bit..does the rain feel like a shower? I would like a window. What are you writing?!"

John looked up from his notes of self inflicted injuries, pacing and bad pallor -needs some sun, to find Sherlock looking at him with suspicious narrowed eyes.

"Nothing really, just a note to myself"

"You're a liar, you all are! And you're scientists not doctors! So what, this is some sort of lab? Research facility? "

"These are questions I'm afraid you really have to ask Mycroft. I'm going to go and have a word with him alright? I'll let him know you want to talk to him. I'll be back soon, promise. You can trust me Sherlock"

..................................................................................

Sherlock banged on the glass as a young lab coat walked pass.  
"Hey you! Let me out!" he yelled as the man stopped. "You can't keep me here"he wailed when lab coat shook his head, glancing at the corner of Sherlock's room before scurrying off.  
Following his mistake Sherlock stood on a chair and pulled down the camera before attempting to smash down the glass using the chair.

 

"We've lost the feed on Sherlock's room sir"

"What happened? Are any other cameras down?" Mycroft demanded.

"No sir. The creature pulled it down himself"

If Mycroft Holmes had been any other man he would have sworn. As it was he used his umbrella to corral Watson and couple of burly security men to Sherlock's room where they found him kicking every corner of the glass looking for a weak spot.

"Sedate it then put it in the tube it was born in. Four days should teach it a lesson. If things behave like animals then they should be treated like an animal, don't you think Dr Watson?" he asked in almost a bored tone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter sucks! I'm so so sorry, I'll try and do better and update faster.

Sherlock woke several hours later with a fuzzy head and a mouth like cotton wool. He stretched out a hand and was startled to find smooth coolness instead of the wall or empty space he was expecting.

Panicking, he flailed around, breaths coming fast and shallow; lack of oxygen making his head feel even worse. He forced himself to calm down and think logically. The last thing he remembered was trying to break the glass. Mycroft wouldn't like that, Mycroft was letting him know that was wrong that was all. He would be back for him soon Sherlock was sure.

..................................................................................

"All he wanted was a window, to feel the rain! What you've done, how you treat him, is wrong" John used all his army training to make himself seem bigger. Some of the security guards backed away but Holmes was unaffected.

"Remember who you are talking to and know your place" he reminded him.

"No you listen; you don't want to think of him as human and that's fine, I get that, but horses, birds, all that shit, their pack animals-you can't make him spend hours by himself in a tiny room with no physical contact unless you want him to lose his mind. The same way you can't expect him to be healthy when he gets no sunlight, or to be intelligent but not ask questions!"

"I can expect whatever I want and I'll get it too, because Sherlock is not a name, it is an acronym. Sherlock is not a person so it has no rights. It was created here and it will most likely expire here. I'm authorizing a months leave for you, PTSD playing up I think, enjoy your rest Doctor Watson"

..................................................................................

By the third day Sherlock started screaming until his voice was hoarse but still Mycroft didn't come. On the morning of the fifth, just when he was starting to think he had been left there to die and wondering if John would dissect his body, strong hands held him up and gave him water and took him back to his room. A couple of days after that Mycroft came to see him.

"I hope your time away helped you reflect on your mistake? Your behaviour was unacceptable Sherlock and I won't tolerate it!"

"I know. I can be better, I can be perfect for you" Sherlock whispered.

"I believe you can, but only with suitable motivation...you want a room with a window yes?"

"Can I please?!"

"And you don't want to go back in the tube again do you? Hungry, cold, alone. .." Mycroft spoke slowly, letting the memories surface as the words sunk in.

Sherlock shook his head hard and sidled closer to Holmes who opened his arms. Sherlock looked surprised but immediately nestled into the embrace.

"Then all you have to do is follow some ground rules" Mycroft stroked his hair.

***  
"You are doing brilliantly Sherlock" Mycroft praised as he cut Sherlock's hair. "I think it's time you got that room with a view, don't you?"

The new room looked exactly the same as the old one, albeit with a small barred window that looked out onto a wall.

"Well, what do you think?"

"There's bars on the window..why am I treated like a prisoner?"

"We talked about your questions didn't we? But I understand your confusion so I'm willing to over look it. The bars are there for your safety, because you are the only one of your kind in the world. You see Sherlock you were not born, you were made! At great expense by her majesty's government to protect her people. You are special Sherlock but that comes with risks...just know that everything I do I do for your safety and benefit. I'll give you sometime to digest this new information" Mycroft gave what he thought was a kind parental look, and Sherlock heard the locks as he gazed at a brick wall.


	9. Chapter 9

John stood quietly outside of Sherlock's new room, watching as he listened intently to whatever Holmes was droning on about. He allowed himself a small smile as he realised how he had missed him and the break from the grim reality of his post-war life.  
Shifting the plastic bag he was carrying into his other hand,he unlocked the door and let himself in.

"John!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Sherlock sit. Finish this then say your hello's" Mycroft sternly admonished.

John kept his face a neutral blank but inwardly bristled. The fact that Holmes had made a subtle gesture towards the metal ruler on the desk had not gone unobserved.

 

"I've got a present for you" he said once Holmes had walked down the corridor out of sight. "I saw it in a charity shop window, and well I'm too short, but I thought it would suit you" he took the long wool coat out of the bag as he spoke.

"It's beautiful truly, but I don't need it. You know I don't go outside so what I have is adequate for my needs, if it wasn't Mycroft would change it"

John looked down at Sherlock's outfit. It was the same as always, white t shirt and grey sweat pants. He raised a critical eyebrow "You have no shoes. You don't even have socks"

"I don't need them inside"

"I'm inside, I still wear shoes" John pointed out.

"But you have come from outside and will be going back out there" Sherlock countered.

"What happened to you when I was gone?!"

"Nothing, Mycroft just told me the truth; about how I look human but I'm not, how I was made for a purpose and it isn't safe for me out there"

"It could be safe, that's just what he wants you to think..."

"Ssh" Sherlock hugged John and whispered in his ear so as to avoid the cameras picking everything up "Molly slipped me a note with the dinner tray, about why you were gone so long-please don't get in trouble for me again" he pulled back and took the coat from John. "I'll keep it here and if I get cold I'll wear it. Do you like my new room?" he asked in a normal volume.

"Finally got one with a view, the bars really give it something" John dead panned.

"I can feel the rain, that's better than nothing. Shouldn't you be checking my vital statistics?" Sherlock smiled.

***

John soon got back into the routine, only now it came with the added difficulty of having to keep his mouth shut.

"Are you absolutely certain? It is vital we find that memory stick" Mycroft pressed.

"I'm sure, he wants to make money from it but he doesn't have a clue how to go about selling it" Sherlock replied with a yawn, dropping his head on his folded arms.

"Hey" John said as he took his pulse "You feeling ok? He needs to get out Holmes, fresh air and sunshine will do him all the good in the world"

"Nonsense; animals just need a good diet. We'll up its vitamin c and d level and everything will be fine"

"So you're just completely ignoring his human dna now? Christ do you ever even hear the rubbish that comes out of your mouth?!"

Mycroft gave a little tut before asking Sherlock if he wanted a new doctor.

"No! John please listen to Mycroft, I'm fine honestly. Just tired, I was up late reading that's all"

"That's a cowardly dirty trick Holmes!" John seethed in disbelief.

"No trick Doctor Watson, only one of the most important lessons in life, and for free too-caring is not an advantage. Good day, Sherlock get some sleep"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have read and given kudos, and a big thanks to those of you who have bookmarked (ot-what's the difference between bookmark and subscribe?) As always, I would love to hear your comments good or bad.  
> Feel free to say hi at my twitter captins_lady or tumblr hobbit-trying-to-be-an-elf  
> x M

John ran a hand through his short sandy hair, regretting those pints he had downed the previous night as the steady beat of headache pounded in his temples. Running his key card through and entering Sherlock's room he found him with his arms stretched as far as they could fit through the bars.

"It's so...warm" Sherlock said marveling at the suns rays that touched his pale skin. "What is it like, out there?"

"Do you mind if we talk about it another time?"

Sherlock turned away from the window and looked at John with a cocked head. "What's wrong? You look..." he struggled to find a word, and yeah ok Holmes, John got that he wasn't human as a normal person would probably say sad. "Ill" Sherlock settled for.

John gave a wry smile "I broke up with Anne, Dr Stapleton, last night. Drank a bit too much, stupid really."

"Broke up? I don't understand what that means" Sherlock shrugged.

"Never mind. Does she still...?" 

Sherlock shook his head quickly and turned back to the window. "Well done Sherlock!" Mycroft Holmes smug pompous voice announced his presence, making John bite his cheek in irritation. "Thanks to you we have recovered the memory stick and justice has been served. He was a thief and a murder, imagine that! My superiors are very pleased with you"

Sherlock made a non-commital noise and turned back to the window.

"They have allowed me to reward you how I see fit" Mycroft continued.

Trying the carrot instead of the stick are we? John thought.

"If you do well in some physical tasks tomorrow then I'll consider your reward, perhaps some time outside?"

Sherlock faced Holmes slowly but he didn't say anything nor did he look eager or hopeful. "I'll try my best Mycroft, I always do"

***

These tasks were in John's opinion completely pointless, especially since Holmes had no intention of ever letting Sherlock out of his sight. He supposed someone had to tick off boxes regarding their precious experiment.  
They made Sherlock run as long as he could, first without and then with a heavy army-style pack. Holmes seemed pleased with the results.  
Then he wanted to test him in the water; Sherlock refused to go in the pool, to the point where Holmes had to get a couple of security men to throw him in

Naturally he floundered and went under, but when re-surfacing instead of rudimentary swimming skills instinctively kicking in, he kept going under.

"Well that was unexpected" Dr Stapleton declared.

John stripped off his lab coat and made a move towards the pool but Holmes checked him by holding an arm out and baring his way. "Wait a little longer, perhaps natural reflexes will start soon"

John gave him a 'You cannot be serious!' death glare before looking back at the pool. The exercises Holmes had made Sherlock do were starting to tell as his struggles were slowing down.

"Fuck this! I'm getting him out!"   
As John helped the shivering form out of the room, for once Sherlock did have an expression beyond a polite trained smile, and he wondered to himself how Holmes would be able to sleep at night after the look of confused betrayal Sherlock had sent his way.

"Lets get you into bed" John said after helping Sherlock take a hot shower. "I'm staying here with you tonight and one way or another after this you ARE going outside!"

"Why are you so nice to me?" Sherlock asked in a small exhausted voice.

"Because it's what doctors are supposed to do, and because my job is to protect you, and if that involves protecting you from the very people who hired me then that's what I'll do"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for bad layout etc, only so much my phone can do.  
> Also sorry I write short chapters  
> I'm on twitter if anyone is interested in saying hi?

True to his word John stayed by Sherlock's side the whole rest of the day, wondering what on earth he had gotten into but knowing that he couldn't walk away from Sherlock now.

The next morning Holmes appeared like a grave spectre announcing that Sherlock had disappointed him and there would be no trips outside. John saw red.

"No, no way! You can't do that to him! If you're scared he'll run off I'll be with him the whole time; all we'll do is have lunch by the tree..."

"That's entirely beside the point-"

"It's right outside the bloody building Holmes, plus you've never given him shoes so how far could he get?!" John ground out.

Mycroft sighed as though he were doing them a huge favour at great personal pains "Three times a week, half an hour only. Take it or leave it"

****

John took it, war was all about claiming a scant few inches of ground and holding fast before trying to gain more.

Little did he realise how such a small thing would change their lives.

...................................................................................

"You were wrong about the Adler woman" Mycroft calmly stated, pale fingers clenched around the sharp edged metal ruler. "The photos were not in her safe"

"But from the data you gave me that was the most logical conclusion" Sherlock explained.

"Logic can't begin to cover woman..James would have, that is to say Sherlock 1 would have..." Mycroft uncharacteristicly stuttered and broke off.

"Wait a minute Holmes! You can't seriously expect him to know anything about human nature, much less female nature, when you teach him nothing about it!" John asked incredulous. "You've never once given him literature, or music or art-he isn't human remember? You should do, you tell me often enough!"

"Besides the point" Holmes lost his cool and all but growled "Sherlock exists as long as it is useful! Perhaps some more time in the pod will help clear your mind? Or perhaps Dr Watson is exerting a dubious influence on you?"

"I'll go in the pod-It isn't John's fault I made a mistake" 

****  
Sherlock had only been in the pod for two days this time but John thought he seemed somehow smaller, as though he were folding in on himself. He didn't even have his usual eager attitude towards going outside, instead appearing hesitant and fearful.

"I don't think Mycroft would like it, I have to earn privileges John..."

"Sherlock you live in a box, trust me you've earnt it" John informed him grimly as he turned to leave, giving Sherlock a clear view of his black umbrella as he did so.

"Woah Sherlock, personal space yeah?!" John said as Sherlock crowded behind him closer then he ever had before.  
Sherlock stepped back but still dogged his heels as they walked to their lunch spot, and John couldn't help but chuckle as he understood the reason-he hadn't imprinted on Mycroft but on his umbrella.

Sherlock gave John a quizzical smile and Watson felt some of his mirth evaporate. Laughter and tears had never been expressed by Sherlock, but then few creatures in the animal kingdom were capable of them.

One minute they were happily sitting under the umbrella together as the rain from earlier made its presence known again, the next everything fell apart.


	12. Chapter 12

Dr Stapleton slinked up to the bench, and faster then John could process, plunged a hypodermic into Sherlock's neck.

"What the fuck are you doing Ann?" he yelped as Sherlock slumped against him.

"Relax, it's only a tranquilliser" she informed him calmly but quickly. "Now you were hired to take care of Sherlock; come with us and you can still do that"

Us turned out to be Dr Stapleton's assistant and faithful lapdog, Anderson, who with John's help marched the unconscious Sherlock into Stapleton's waiting Land Rover.

"Why are you doing this?" John asked as the clearly in on it guard at the gate let them drive straight through with no checks.

"It's nothing personal, it's just business. Everyone wants more money and I want more respect and funding." Ann explained. "After the disaster of Sherlock 1 it was almost impossible to get a second shot at it, and James wasn't even my fault! Sherlock mark 2 is perfect and what thanks do I get? I should get some kind of Nobel prize or something..." she ranted.

As they got further away from the research centre Anderson blindfolded John, until after a couple of hours driving they stopped and it was pulled off, as once more he had to help manoeuvre the still-out Sherlock.

"We'll be back later, look after Sherlock" Stapleton cautioned.

Half an hour later John was checking Sherlock's vital signs when his eyes fluttered open.

"About time, I was starting to get worried"

Sherlock blinked slowly then sat up in wide-eyed panic.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"Disused air hanger, I don't think we're far from the facility though...hey! look at me Sherlock-deep breaths in and out...everything is going to be fine" John advised as Sherlock went into the early stages of a stress induced meltdown. Thinking on his feet John thrust the umbrella that he brought with him into Sherlock's hands.

John had just finished his tour of the building and inspection of the door when Anderson and Stapleton returned. Anderson was carrying boxes of food and water and Stapleton had acquired a gun.

"You'll be here a couple of days while the bidding war goes on, make the supplies last"

"What are you doing Ann?" John asked wearily.

"Selling Sherlock! What else? Russia and Korea are very interested"

"Please not Korea" Sherlock quietly appealed "Mycroft hasn't taught me any Korean yet"

Ann laughed "You'll go wherever pays the most and allows me the room and funds to carry on my work"

"What work is that exactly? The island of Dr Stapleton" John scoffed

"I wouldn't expect you to understand you're little more than a GP! Now, Holmes isn't stupid ; he would have implanted a tracking chip-you've given him enough physicals to know where it is. Cut it out" She nodded to Anderson who retrieved a scalpel from the box and handed it to John.

John sent Sherlock an apologetic look as he held his left arm at the wrist with one hand, the other placed at the crook of Sherlock's arm. As soon as the scalpel bit skin Sherlock had an immediate animal reaction to the pain, pulling his arm back hard, which only resulted in John slipping and causing a rather long gash down the pale forearm.

"Shit!" John swore "Sherlock give me back your arm please, I know it hurts but it will be over before you know it!"

Sherlock shook his head and took a step back.

"Oh for goodness sake. ..do it or I'll shoot John in the head" Stapleton snapped.

Sherlock hesitated, looking from John to Ann as she held the gun trained on him. John fervently hoped that Sherlock had the humanity to agree, or if not humanity than the loyalty of a war horse.

Sherlock finally held his bleeding arm out and John quickly removed the small chip which Stapleton smashed with the gun butt.

"There's a first aid kit and blanket in the box too. Get some rest, we'll be back later" 

John didn't wait for them to leave before diving in and bandaging Sherlock's arm.

"What you did, that was good" John informed him gently as he heard Anderson and Stapleton drive away.  
Sherlock turned his intelligent eyes on him in a confused but thoughtful expression, and John briefly considered trying to explain to him before deciding there wasn't time. Instead he made a slow circle as he swept for signs of cameras.

"Lucky for us this is a shoddy operation" he mumbled as he fished some coins out of his wallet. Together with his umbrella he got the door open and he grabbed the blanket and gave Sherlock a none too gentle shove out of it.

"What should we do?" Sherlock asked like a child and it struck John that in many ways that is what he was.

"Run into those woods, Mycroft is over-zealous; you have another chip behind your ear. He'll find us in no time" he grinned.

"You're sure?" 

"Promise" John replied with a nod,grabbing Sherlock's hand and running as fast as he could while trying to ignore the pained sounds Sherlock made as he cut his bare feet on stones.

They had just reached a semi secluded clearing by the time dark had well and truly fallen and John caught his breath in painful gasps. Sherlock on the other hand was barely winded.

"You alright?" John wheezed.  
Silence.

"Sherlock?!" John hissed as he tried to get his attention. He couldn't help but smile however when he saw that he was looking at the stars in mesmerized awe. 

Tugging Sherlock down to the thankfully mossy ground, John spread the blanket over him.

"Do you know anything about stars?" he asked curiously.

"No" Sherlock shook his head "Will you tell me?"

So John did, but not about red dwarfs and black holes, he spoke of bears and warriors and how everyone has a little bit of star dust, "Yes even you Sherlock". He talked until Sherlock fell asleep and he himself was lulled by the sound of a distant helicopter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for giving kudos, I'm surprised at the amount! Sorry it has taken so long to finish.
> 
> Bit Mystrade, and bit ooc maybe for Mycroft but had to be to fit the plot lol.
> 
> Taken from tgg and rf, also spot the Doyle story :-)

As John had promised, Mycroft soon had them picked up by helicopter. As Sherlock was resting after his ordeal John was having his performance appraised by Holmes. 

"I know we don't always see eye to eye" Holmes began. Try never thought John.

"But I must say I'm very impressed; you have gone above and beyond in your duty to protect Sherlock...Major Sholto was right about you"

There was only one thing John cared about "Will this stop Sherlock from being allowed outside?"

Holmes looked torn between annoyance and a grudging admiration. "No. You will just have a couple of guards for company. Now I really think you should go home and and get some rest"

***

"You ready to go outside and eat?" John asked with a smile as he poked his head round Sherlock's door.

"I suppose" he sighed grabbing the crutches he relied on until his feet had fully healed.

"What's wrong with you grumpy?" John frowned as he opened his sandwich.

"Nothing I just, I wish I could see the stars again" Sherlock admitted, picking at his super healthy salad.

This admission, little could Sherlock and John forsee it, would forever alter their lives.  
John's immediate response was to stick those glow in the dark constellations that decorate children's rooms on Sherlock's ceiling, later to be followed by bringing in books to read in their half hour lunches (the security men turned a blind eye, astronomy had never incited a rebellious revolution as far as they knew)

***

"Dr Watson I would like a word if you don't mind" Holmes summoned John one morning over intercom. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and John shrugged before setting off for Holmes' office.

"You asked to see me?"

"Yes...bit of bad news I'm afraid. Sherlock is quite healthy as you are aware, and well, every government department has its budget...your hours are being cut back to just the days Sherlock goes outside"

John could have laughed "Fine, that's fine. I understand"

"Good. Glad to see you taking it so well. One more thing before you go-Sherlock will be a year soon, I don't want you getting any ideas about happy made- day cake! I don't want it becoming unwell or sluggish; it will be putting that parallel processing and eidetic memory to good use shortly keeping the country safe...you should feel proud you have played a part in that"

John supposed he should, but all he really felt was sad. 

...............................................................................

A little under three months had past when Mycroft came barging into Sherlock's room one day, right in the middle of a medical exam, with a slightly frantic tone to his voice that John never imagined before, let alone heard.

"Sherlock read this background info quickly then watch this video and tell me why the painting is a fake!"

"Hang on a minute, I don't know what this is about but I don't understand how you think Sherlock can help-you've never taught him anything about art or music or non-fiction, in fact anything that has any soul or humanity!"

"Save your speeches Doctor" Holmes barked "If Sherlock can't do this than a good police officer loses his son to a madman! A child's life is at stake"

The blood drained from John's face and he watched Sherlock with solemn eyes

"We'll try and figure this out together " he said more optimistically than he felt as he laid a reassuring hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"It's the Van buren supernova; if it occurred in 1858 then how could Vermeer have painted it in the 1640s?" Sherlock said.

"Greg, tell him it's the supernova, 1858. Yes I'm sure" Mycroft phoned someone while John clapped Sherlock on the back.

"Well someone has been teaching it astronomy" Holmes intoned in frosty syllables "You can keep your stars, you can even have the sun and the moon, but no more"

"Stop calling me it; I do everything you ask of me to the best of my abilities, I accept that you own me and that I'll spend the rest of my life locked up here-I at least should have the right to be called he..I deserve that much don't I?" Sherlock implored Holmes. "Please Mycroft I don't even have a name, I share an acronym with Sherlock one! But he had a name didn't he? Didn't you call him James?..."

"You have been spending far too much time with Doctor Watson! The pair of you need to learn your place!"

Holmes spun on his heel and stormed off but John went in hot pursuit.

"He's right, you know that, every word he said was true. So what the hell happened with Sherlock one to make you believe treating him like a robot is the best option? John asked.

"You really wish to know?" Holmes asked once safely in his office, desk chair like a throne.

"It might help me understand your actions. I don't like how you treat Sherlock I admit, but maybe you have your reasons"

Mycroft sighed gently and loosened his tie a fraction. "Sherlock one had physical abnormalities, he didn't look quite human but after some corrective surgery he was passable enough. But where his body was less than we hoped, his mind was glorious! Razor sharp, lightening fast-ten times more advanced than Sherlock two. He absorbed information like a sponge and I kept nothing from him; music, literature, philosophy...and yes I gave him a name."

"There's no shame in treating a living creature like a human being..." John gently tried to point out.

" It was precisely that mistake that almost got us all killed! James started calling himself an apex predator, saying he was the future and the new order...I was detained one day and in my absence he locked everyone in the canteen at gunpoint, raped a junior technician and built a bomb!"

"How did he get out of his room?" John questioned, thinking of how Sherlock was always locked in and his one unsuccessful attempt to break out.

"Because I never locked him in. It was precisely because I started to look on him as human that it felt the wrong thing to do. They're dangerous John, brilliant but dangerous! Give them an inch and they'll take a mile" Holmes warned.

"I understand why you're afraid Mycroft, really I do, but Sherlock isn't James. They may have been created the same way but they aren't the same person. And not to sound cocky, but James didn't have me around"

.................................................................................

"He's got Lily this time My, the same bastard who took Thomas, it has to be! " the frantic voice on the other end of the phone informed Holmes. "How ever you found that stuff about the painting to get Tom back, you have to do it again please! She was staying with her gran in crouch end, you know the place"

Holmes ended the call with a soft curse. Caring is most definitely not an advantage but unfortunately humans didn't have some kind of off switch.

He unlocked Sherlock's door and frowned when he saw a game of monopoly set out. John gave him smug smile in return. 

"Sherlock I need you to do the biggest job I've ever asked you to do, and there is absolutely no margin for error. Do you understand?"

Sherlock nodded slowly

"There's a missing girl and you have to find her! I'll get you some clothing and shoes; you have to start at crouch end, John can go with you"

"I can't go out there Mycroft! You told me it wasn't safe, and you were right! People want to buy me; there's Russians and Koreans...I'm not going out there!

"Sherlock I wouldn't leave your side, not once, and there will be police officers around right Mycroft?" John rubbed soothing circles on Sherlock's back.

"Yes of course. No one else can do this but you Sherlock" Holmes said gravely.

 

Half an hour later Sherlock was dressed simply but smartly in a white shirt and dark trousers, and the coat John had given him. John had to admit he looked pretty good for something with animal dna, the only thing ruining it was the fact that Holmes insisted on scalping Sherlock every time a curl dared peek through, and that Sherlock was fidgeting un used to such an outfit. Although part of the reason may have been anxiety at the car ride and leaving Baskerville.

They eventually reached a small non-descript house in the creepy atmosphere of crouch end, where as horror fans know bad things happen.  
The children's grandmother showed them into the girls pink room while uniformed cops milled around the house.

A man with short grey hair and sad brown eyes was already in the room, and he introduced himself to John as DI Lestrade, and the girls father.

"Have you collected a list of likely suspects and where they work and live?" Sherlock asked the DI without stopping to look at him "I imagine it's most likely to have been someone you've put behind bars-you probably have a lot of enemies"

"Sherlock" 

"Yes John?"

"Wrong time and place" John remarked

"The window was the point of entry, obvious. What are these raisins doing here though?!"  
Sherlock questioned

"Lily likes them as a snack if she gets hungry in the night. She must have been eating them when..." Lestrade swallowed hard, unable and unwilling to finish that sentence.

"No, it isn't random...the attacker probably carried her over his shoulder and she threw them down. Why?" Sherlock blinked confused.

"Hansel and Gretel" John swiped the book from the bedside table. "She was leaving a trail, smart kid" 

Sherlock made to bound down the stairs but John stopped him "Any thing in the street is bound to have been eaten by animals by now. We need more"

Sherlock looked more closely around the bed.  
"Where did the ladder come from for him to get in the window?"

The DI looked down at his feet "It's our ladder, he broke into the shed first"

"He walked then; stepped in something on the way. John?"

John sniffed the footprint Sherlock pointed out. "Tar, road re-surfacing maybe?"

Lestrade nodded thoughtfully "I'll tell Donovan, get uniform on it"

Sherlock paused by the washing hamper on the way out "Take this in case I lose the other scent"  
he gestured to the rainbow striped jumper.

***

Out on the street John didn't know about wolf, but Sherlock certainly kept to the scent like a bloodhound, practically crawling on the floor at times.

"There's the road works, he must have come through here" John panted getting out of breath

Sherlock gave a curt nod then sprinted past.

"You have got to be kidding me" John muttered before running after him.

"Why did you run off like that?" John gasped

"The smell, too strong. Not used to it-apart from you and Mycroft, everything smells the same at the facility. Give me the jumper"  
After getting a couple of good lung fulls he was off again and all John could do was try and keep up.

The trail led them to a disused sweet factory, wrappers littering the floor from rats and youths alike.

"She should be here somewhere, the place reeks of her. That and..."

"Chocolate" John supplied.

In the end the police did their job collaring the suspect and Sherlock and John did theirs in finding the girl.

"I don't know who the hell you are but my children are safe because of you" Lestrade thanked Sherlock as he shook their hands.

"I suppose I'll wait for Mycroft to pick me up?" Sherlock asked flatly as he gazed at the night sky.

"Mycroft can wait. I don't know about you but I'm starving" John smiled. If he got his way, and he usually did, Sherlock would never see Baskerville again.


End file.
